


scribbles

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: a collection of soulmate hijinks
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	scribbles

George can't sleep. 

He sits in his bed, staring at his clock. 11:56. 

He shifts uncomfortably, looking down at his arm. He doesn't dare look away, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. George knows all about soulmates, he knows all about them and how he'll eventually meet his own. He knows that he's getting his soulmark in a few minutes, and he's so _excited_. And nervous, he's really nervous, but he's mostly excited. George gasps when he feels a burning pain on his wrist, staring down at the sudden redness that covers most of his hand. He squeezes his eyes shut, the pain nearly overwhelming- and then it's gone. 

George opens his eyes, his other hand flying to his mouth. He feels himself grin as he stares down at the little smiley face on the inside of his wrist, even if it's vague. George laughs, running his fingers over the black ink, watching as it doesn't smear or anything. He falls back in bed, giggling a bit at the pure joy he feels. He's got a soulmate. He's got a soulmate! He has a soulmate! George pauses for a second, looking at his other hand. He sees a pair of goggles on his outer left hand and raises an eyebrow. That's his soulmark. Goggles? Why does he represent _goggles_? Why do goggles represent _him_? Whatever, he can't change that. 

George sighs, nothing but joy in his chest. 

He's got a soulmate.

* * *

"Dream!" George shouts, furiously trying to escape the smiling green bastard. "No! Stop it, stop! Get away! Go away! _Dream!_ " He screeches when Dream's character hits him once with a sword and he fucking dies, his screen going red for a second. Dream just bursts out laughing, though it's more of a wheeze than anything. "You're such an idiot!" George groans, clicking the respawn button. "And I didn't even have a bed! Now I'm all the way back here, and you..oh my god. This is ridiculous. You're cheating."

"How am I cheating?" Dream laughs. "You're just bad at the game, that's not my fault. And," he pauses, "now I'm building a Nether portal."

"You suck," George tells him, very seriously. He's being completely honest, he absolutely hates him. Well. Hate might be a strong word. "Chat's going crazy over my soulmark. You're so lucky that you don't have a facecam," George laughs, holding his wrist up to the camera. "Is this what you wanted to see, chat? It's just a smiley face," he pauses when he sees a message in chat speed by. "Dream? Stop saying Dream, chat. He just copied my brand."

Dream wheezes, but it isn't as loud as it normally is. Something is bothering him, something ruined the mood. "You copied _me_ ," Dream retorts. "Smiling is my brand." George grins, rolling his eyes.

"Hear that, chat? No one else is ever allowed to smile."

"Exactly what I was going for," Dream snorts, and George can't help but smile. Dream is his best friend, and maybe George sort of wants them to be a little more, but..according to Dream, he's already met his soulmate. George isn't going to interfere with that, especially because he hasn't even met his own soulmate. He'd at least like to get to know the person he shares a soul with before he goes off and dates someone. "Your chat is asking what your mark is." 

"Oh?" George looks down at the goggles on his left hand. "Just a pair of goggles. That's why my minecraft skin has goggles," he explains, leaning back in his chair. "Wait. You suck!" George laughs, hunching back over his desk, furiously moving his character forward. "You distracted me!"

Dream bursts out wheezing again, sounding like he's about to fucking deflate. "Whatever works!"

The rest of the stream goes smoothly, but George can't shake the feeling that something is up with his best friend.

* * *

"You're upset," George says as soon as he ends the stream. "You're upset." 

"No," Dream says back. "I'm not."

George rolls his eyes, turning on his facecam. "I know that you said you met your soulmate already. I'm sorry if they're not who you wanted," he shakes his head. "I can stop talking about soulmarks if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Dream is silent for a long time, and George refuses to break that silence. Dream needs the quiet to think, he knows that. He blinks when he sees Dream's camera turn on, watching as it loads for a second. It's pointed down at Dream's desk, and he hears his best friend breathe in. "I got who I wanted." 

"What?" George watches as Dream takes the camera off of its stand, moving it down towards the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" He jokes, nervously laughing. Dream never acts like this. "Dream?" He squints as the camera focuses on something dark, and he barely realises that it's a soulmark. George frowns for a second. "You don't have to show me your soulma-"

"Shut up," Dream laughs, shifting. "Look, George."

George does. 

And on Dream's ankle are a pair of goggles.

Without hesitation, George looks to his soulmark, the goggles on his left hand. They're the same. They're the exact same. 

"Dream. What's..what's your soulmark? The one that identifies you." 

"Guess, George."

George raises his hand to his mouth, shock and excitement stirring in his chest. "A smiley face."

"A smiley face," Dream confirms. "A smiley face and a pair of goggles. Those are my marks. That's what I have." 

"You..you're.." George feels his mind blank. 

Dream is his soulmate. His best friend is his soulmate. _Dream is his soulmate_.

"Yeah," Dream murmurs. "Yeah." 

"Holy shit," George laughs, staring down at his smiley face on his wrist. "You're my _soulmate_."

"I'm your soulmate," he confirms. "And you're mine."

"And I'm yours," George grins. "Holy fuck. I never thought..oh my god. I got you. I got _you_." 

Dream laughs, sounding like he's about to die. "You got me, yeah. You got me."

* * *

Three months later, and George is holding up a poster board with a smiley face on it, waiting for his boyfriend to get off the fucking plane. 

They decided that it would be easier for Dream to come and visit him rather than the other way around, and now it's happening, and George is _so fucking nervous_. He doesn't know why - he's seen Dream. He's talked to him every single day for hours on end, he _knows_ Dream. Probably more than he knows himself. George shouldn't be nervous. But he is, and there's nothing he can do about it. 

He stares off at the people leaving, walking away with their friends and family and lovers. 

And then George sees him. 

Dream is wearing a pair of goggles on the top of his head, a smiley mask strapped to the side of his face. George drops the poster board without a second of hesitation, racing as fast as he can towards his boyfriend, who very obviously sees him. George has never been one for dramatics, but right now, he doesn't give a fuck. He leaps into Dream's arms as soon as he's close enough to do so, grinning so fucking hard. "Dream!" George laughs, feeling Dream spin them around. 

"George!" Dream grins back at him, setting him down after a second. "You're short."

"Fuck you."

"Not until marriage." 

George punches him. Dream just laughs. "I regret all of this. Go back to America, you idiot." Dream giggles, bending down to- 

Oh. 

Dream kisses him, and George kisses him back, and it's everything he thought it would be and holy shit there's probably so many people looking at them but he doesn't care and-

"Hello, soulmate," Dream grins against his lips. "Funny seeing you here."

"Agreed," George grins back, letting out a breathless laugh. "I..I can't believe you're actually..here."

"Neither can I," he murmurs. "I love you."

"Love you too, idiot," George laughs, taking a step back. "Come on. I've got so much to show you."

Dream just smiles, grabbing his luggage again. 

"Lead the way, soulmate."


End file.
